


By The Tree

by Annabel_Eyre



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, maybe fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel_Eyre/pseuds/Annabel_Eyre
Summary: Shane was getting used to the farmer.One night ends in a bad way, and the farmer wants to make it up to Shane.





	

Shane was getting used to the farmer.

He felt the cold night air hit him as they closed the doors of the saloon behind them. He looked down and saw the farmer shiver beside him, her breath visible in the wind. He patted the top of the farmers head.

“You’re small, your body should feel warm after all the alcohol tonight. Never saw you drink that much.”

“Yeah, well, I needed all the drinks today.”

“Had a bad day in the farm?” he asked.

“Nope. Just needed some extra courage tonight.”

“Courage for what?” he raised his eyebrows at her.

“You'll see. It was fun tonight,” she looked up at him with a mischievous smiled. “And it was also the first time Gus had to send us away to close down the saloon.”

“Hmm…” Shane was worried. She got there around seven, sat next to him and talked like almost every night, but she didn’t stop asking for more drinks when she usually did stop, and got more and more talkative as the night went on.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the change, he was used to her presence, having given up pushing her away a long time ago, and even started considering her a friend. Well, actually, his only friend in this depressing town. And he didn’t want to admit, but the farmer looked really cute being all giggly with her cheeks red ‘cause of the alcohol and the cold. She was wearing a skirt too, which didn’t help with the cold, nor with the fact that he caught himself staring at her thighs the whole night.

They walked towards the ranch slowly. It was pretty late and they were obviously the only people out at that time of the night.

“You know…” she started to speak but stopped suddenly, like she gave up on what she was saying. “When I left home it wasn’t cold at all…”

She yelped and tripped on her own foot. Shane grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him before she fell on the floor.

“Whoa, careful there. You’re really not used to drinking that much, are you?”

“Ha... No, sorry,” she said and straightened herself next to him. She stood a little too close to him as they kept walking, but he was scared she would fall again, so he didn't move away.

He would never get too close to the farmer intentionally because every time he did he was reminded of how much he felt attracted to her, and about all the restless nights he dreamed about her being there in bed with him. He knew she was way out of his league, everyone was actually. He didn’t want to fuck up the only friendship he had, scaring her away by being a creep, so he kept his distance.

The only reason he could think of why she kept bumping into his arm and hand as they walked was because she was cold.

As they got closer to the ranch Shane couldn’t stop thinking about how nice tonight was, and that he didn’t want it to end so soon.

“You know what…” he gathered up the courage to say. “I could get some beers from the fridge, do you want to sit by the pier for a bit? I mean, if you don’t have to wake up early tomorrow, it’s pretty late…”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Okay, wait here.” he wanted to invite her in, but didn’t want to risk Marnie seeing the farmer at her house so late at night and getting the wrong idea. It was still her house.

Shane walked up to the ranch, there was no one awake so he went straight to the fridge. There was two beers left in there, he got them and went outside.

The farmer looked up at him when he closed the door and smiled.

“Come on.” She started sprinting towards the pier. He could get use to drunk farmer.

They ran towards the river, when she got near the big tree she spun around to look at him. As she turned she lost balance, waved her arms around, and fell on her butt. The look on her face was too precious. Shane couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter, soon she joined him.

“Fuck. I can't get up,” she said laughing.

“Hold on, I'll help you up,”

“No, no, come join me,” she said as she patted the grass beside her. “It's nice down here.”

“If you say so,” he sat down leaning his back against the tree.

He gave her one of the beers and took a sip of his own.

“Hmm…” she bit her lip and looked up. “You can actually see the stars at night in here, in the big city is just a dark sky.”

“You found the one good thing about this town.”

“Pffft. Like you did something other than go to the bar every night and drink like you do here.”

“Hey, the bars in town are way better than the saloon here, I miss them,” he said scowling.

“What do you miss about them?” she asked.

“Well… there was more food, less of the same people… and there was one night stands,” he had to say it, it was true.

“Oh, and did you have many of those?” she giggled.

“Actually, yes, way back when.”

“Hmm, you're right actually… Yoba, I've been here for four months already,” she sighed and took a big sip of her beer. “I miss sex.”

He looked at her. “Four months? Try it for three years, it's fun.”

“What? Really Shane?” she gaped at him.

He grunted and looked up. He didn't mean to say that, he also had drunk a lot tonight. He looked at her hoping to see pity or something in her face, but only saw her shiver.

“Do you want my hoodie?” he asked.

“I actually have a better idea…” she said as she went towards him. She got really close to his face, then turned around and sat down between his legs, leaning her back against him.

“Oomph…” the air got out of his lungs all at once.

“Unzip your hoodie,” she looked back at him.

He felt his face flush, but quickly obliged. What was she doing?

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. “Ummm… You cozy there?” he asked.

“Yes. Very,” She reached behind her, caught the ends of his hoodie and wrapped herself in it.

He was stiff at first, but slowly relaxed against the warmth of her body. They stayed silent for a while.

“You are so big… I like it, and your hoodie is even bigger than you, I could live here,” she sounded sleepy.

“I'm average size, you're the one who's tiny,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He started rubbing her arms. Only to warm her, he thought.

She smelled really good, slightly like beer, but mainly of her own smell, and she felt really warm against him. He liked it, liked it a little too much for the situation he was in. They were drunk, he wouldn't take advantage of her now by having a boner in such a tender moment. So he tried to calm down.

His hands stroked her arms idly.

The farmer wiggled a little against him and moaned. That didn't help his situation.

She looked up at him with a dazed expression.

“What do you miss about the city?” he asked her to try to distract himself from the heat pooling in his lower stomach.

“Well… not the work, that's for sure,” she snickered and looked down. “Not much, really… I didn't have many friends… not real friends anyway. Shane?”

“Yes?”

“You are my friend. Really. I like you a lot. Like a whole lot. More than I should, ” she said and yawned.

He didn't expect that at all, they talked about many things tonight, but nothing like that. Shane didn't know how to answer for a while.

He looked down at the farmer. “You are my friend too. Don't know why you put up with me though, ” He stiffened. “Wait, what do you mean with more than you should?” he panicked a little as he waited for her response.

“Hey, you're not gonna answer me?” he twisted his head to try to look at her face.

She was apparently sleeping.

Shane had never been so close to her, he could feel her breathing softly against his face. Her lips were slightly apart, and he couldn't stop staring at them. Just looking at her made him a mess. What did she mean she liked him? She was too drunk, he thought.

“And you're way too gorgeous for me anyways,” he straightened up.

Shane sighed, hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. “I like you more, farmer.”

He closed his eyes and thought he would wake her up soon so they could go home. He was just going to stay a little bit more like this, he hadn't felt so comfortable in a long time, it was really nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shane woke up feeling dazed and confused. He had a great dream with the farmer again and it made him happy. He remembered having her in his arms, so he hugged her.

Hugged her in real life.

He opened his eyes and looked down. There she was, sleeping in his lap.

“Fuck.”

She stirred and snuggled up to him, sighing. “Shane…”

He groaned. This was a dream come true. Literally. Except she wouldn't like to wake up next to him in the real world. “Yoba… Please wake up.”

The farmer stirred again and slowly opened her eyes. “Hmm…” she frowned. “My butt hurts.” She looked up slowly, yelped, and jumped up to her feet.

“Shit. I fell asleep. Shit, sorry Shane,” she was getting all flustered and red. She covered her face with her hands.

Shane laughed. “It's okay. I ended up… Aaah!” he tried to move, but everything hurt.

His legs were stiff from sleeping in an awkward position and his back was screaming at him for trying to get up.

“Let me help you,” she took his hands and slowly they got him up.

“My back is killing me,” he groaned.

“Shit, it's my fault, I'm so sorry… Do you have to go to work today?”

“Fuck, I do. I'm probably late for it already,” he tried to take a step but hissed in pain and had to lean against the tree.

“Don't try to walk alone, let me help you,” she grabbed his arm. “Can't you miss today? You should really go to Harvey so he can get you something for your back.”

“No, can't. Morris won't forgive if I miss the shift, and I really need the money,” they started walking towards the ranch. “I'll take a painkiller, I'm sure I'll be fine in a few hours.”

She gave him a skeptical look.

“What? I'm tough.”

She snickered. “Okay, but promise you'll come to the farm as soon as you get off your shift. I can help your back.”

“How?” he asked. They got to the ranch.

“Just trust me. It's the least I can do. And I'll make you a pizza with fresh ingredients to make it up to you,” she opened the door to him.

“Okay… you should go check on your chickens.”

“I will, take care Shane. I'll see you tonight,” she went towards the path to her farm.

When he entered the house Marnie looked up from the chair she was sitting.

“Shane! Where were you? Are you alright? What happened?”

He looked up to the clock on the wall and saw that he had ten minutes to get to JojaMart.

“I'm fine, no time to explain, I'm late for work, talk to you later,” he said as he tried to make his way to his room as fast as he could in his condition.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That was the worst day of work in his life. The painkiller only helped him in the early hours of his shift. And he spent the whole day just moving boxes in the storage room, his back and legs complaining the entire time.

He just wanted to go home and drop dead on his bed. But he did tell the farmer he would go straight to her house. The promise of pizza made his stomach grumble. And he was curious about how she could help with the back pain.

As he walked to the farm he thought about last night. It had been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for him. First trying to control his drunken feelings around the farmer, to later have her in his arms, saying things he didn't understand. He got to her house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the farmer answered.

“Hi, I thought you weren't coming.”

“I smelled the pizza all the way from work, had to come,” he was joking, but the smell was amazing.

“I just put it in the oven,” she said as she grabbed him by the arm, led him into the house and down the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?”

“In here.” She showed him the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with steaming water and smelled like she put some oils in there too.

“You soak in the water and relax while the pizza is cooking. I'll come pick you up when it's ready,” she pointed to a chair in the corner. “There's your towel, bye.”

And with that she left him alone in the bathroom. Shane was kind of embarrassed of being in her bathroom, and just thinking that she went through all this trouble because of him. But he could use a bath after his hard day, so he gave up flustering and stripped down and went in the bathtub.

His body was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep. What it felt like an eternity later he heard a knock at the door.

“I'll come in, so please put the towel on,” she informed him.

Shane shot up from the bathtub and wrapped the towel around his waist. “Okay.”

She opened the door. “Come with me.”

He was really self conscious about her seeing him without a shirt on, he thought his chubby belly wasn't a nice view for her.

“Wait, let me get dressed to eat…”

“No, first come here,” she stepped away from the door, put her hands on his shoulders and guided him to her bedroom.

Shane's head tilted to the side and his mouth rounded into a soft “O”. He felt more confused than ever. She stopped and pointed to her bed.

“Lay with your face down.”

When he wouldn't move she nudged him. He was so relaxed from the bath that he fell onto the big fluffy bed. She got a jar from her bedside table and spread some oil on her hands.

“People used to say I was really good at this,” she said as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. She started rubbing his back, and Shane felt his face get hot.

She started massaging his shoulders, and fuck, it felt good, he couldn't help but groan at the feeling.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

Yes, more than okay, there was nothing he needed more in his life. He felt all the tension of the stressful work and last night's pain start fading away at her touch.

“Yes, ah, it's okay, great, perfect,” he stumbled through his words as her hands dropped lower.

His eyes fell shut as she worked his tense muscles, feeling them giving under her fingers. She slowly made her way across his back. Then to his waist, back up to his shoulders and onto his arms, rubbing his biceps.

He tried to get his mind off the fact that it was her who was touching him so intimately, but fuck, it felt so good to be touched by her. Too good. He felt himself getting hard against the mattress. He bit his tongue to try to stop himself from making noises but he couldn't help the occasional moan that escaped his lips as she worked her palms into his skin.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she said close to his ears. He felt her breath against his neck.

He swallowed hard. “Never stop,” his voice sounded too hoarse even for him. She hummed and continued her way down his back.

She massaged the sides of his torso and when she hit his lower back she kept going down, her hands touching his thighs. He expelled a rush of air from his lungs as she massaged his thighs, and then went down to his legs. He was throbbing hard now, and her touches were getting lighter, like she was caressing his skin. When she ran her hands up the inside of his thighs he couldn't help but shiver.

She lightly rubbed the whole of his back, until his skin felt warm all over.

“All done,” she said, and he groaned in protest as her hands left his skin.

“No.” he buried his face in the mattress. He never felt so turned on in his life. He wasn't sure what her intentions were when she dropped him in bed. Especially after the last strokes of her hands. But he wasn't thinking straight, he didn't know if he could calm down.

She lowered herself on his back. “Shane…” she whispered in his ear. He stopped breathing. “Turn around”

He slowly turned his body. Their faces were close together, both of them flushed and breathing heavily. She inched closer.

Their mouths touched and Shane's brain stopped working. He was engulfed by the feeling of her lips against his, her tongue against his own. She tasted like heaven, it was intoxicating, and Yoba, he wanted this for so long.

Their first kiss was rushed, and when she pulled back, both of them were panting. He reached with trembling hands for her neck and pulled her head down once again, this time the kiss was hungrier. He let go then, letting his desire completely take over. She moaned against his lips, her entire body crashing down on his. His hands were on her waist, holding her tightly against him. Suddenly she pushed against his shoulders and sat back on his thighs.

The farmer looked down at his body like she wanted to devour every inch of him. He could only imagine the heaving mess he was underneath her, he covered his eyes with his arms in shame, and his boner jumped at the thought of her seeing him so vulnerable like this.

“Fuck, you're so perfect…” she moaned and started pulling the towel down his waist.

He uncovered his eyes in time to see her licking his head. Shane made a grunting sound deep in his throat and his hips thrust up involuntarily. She licked him from the base up, then slowly took his entirety in her mouth. Her tongue caressed his shaft and he moaned her name loudly. She hummed and started moving her head up and down, each time making his back arch higher. It was all too much, and he felt himself getting close. He didn't want this miraculous moment to end so soon.

“Stop… Ah, please.” he pleaded and she got up to look at him. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss. His hand roamed her body, caressing her breasts over her shirt, exploring her thighs, grasping her butt and pressing her tightly against his body. He needed her.

She stopped and took of her clothes. His mouth fell open, she was incredible, he couldn't believe this was happening. She kissed him again and straddled his lap. Their bodies were pressed close together. He grabbed her waist and they pressed their hips together and rocked against each other. He felt waves of pleasure hitting his entire body. She threw her head backwards and moaned loudly.

“Shane…” she said his name against his lips. She balanced herself with one hand on his shoulders and grasped him with the other, guiding him into her entrance. She kissed his mouth as she lowered her body slowly.

It was bliss. She surrounded him in warmth. When she started moving he joined her thrusts. He felt a heavy groan leave his chest, with the first roll of their hips he felt like he would come undone. She kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, panting hard, continuing to ride him.

“Fuck… You feel so good…” she said between moans. His hands were grasping her, thumb digging into her hip bone, guiding her movements. They started going faster, she took him deeper with each thrust.

“Don't stop,” Shane felt the heat building deep inside him, her walls tightening against his length. He started moaning over and over, his thoughts lost all coherence.

She shuddered and arched her back. “I'm going to,” she gasped loudly and a moan escaped her lips. The sound traveled to where their hips met, and he felt himself coming over the edge. His hips thrusta few more times trying to draw out the sensation. He screamed her name as he came.

They clung into each other, sweating and breathing heavily. After a few moments later she gave him a quick kiss and laid down on the bed smiling.

“Yoba… I've wanted you for so long,” she looked at him.

He laid next to her. Even after everything that happened, it was still hard to believe. “You should have made your move sooner. I wanted you too. Always did.”

“I was going to confess to you yesterday. But I didn't have the guts, so I drank. A lot.” she laughed again.

He turned towards her and kissed her. This time the kiss was tender.

Yes, he was definitely getting used to the farmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I haven't written any fanfic in like 10 years, and english is not my first language so tell me in the comments if I wrote something wrong!
> 
> All aboard the Shane train .+:｡(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧* .+:｡


End file.
